m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Roman Empire
History Before Great Migration The Western Roman Empire is a mixture of legend and history. Founded shortly after the creation of server 2.0, Rome quickly became known for its opulent creations, many at the hands of the then Master Architect Joseph. At that time the Empire was virtually alone in the West with only Jerusalem in the far south and The Brotherhood in the east close enough to be of concern. It was at this time the Empire fought in the War of Haradrim Expulsion. After this great victory the Empire continued to flourish for a time until calamity befell her citizens. The brothers of Romulus suffered sickness of the body and could not visit the Eternal City. The Master Architect also was called away for an extended period. Without stewards the Empire fell into disrepair and was soon over run with looters and pillagers. During this dark period, after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, a new nation, Vaenor, under the tutelage of Remlap, laid claim to the ruins for safe keeping, hoping to return them to the Romans. After many days and nights the Romans did return, healed and rejuvenated. Although much of Rome’s wealth had been taken, enough supplies remained to allow a rapid recovery and before long new construction projects had begun. It was at this time the Remlap was became Sir Remlap, Knight of Rome and benefactor to her people. Vaenor was quickly added to the Empire’s list of friends. During these early days, the Eternal City was attacked. These Raiders of the Lost City were dealt with and peace restored. Repairs and construction began anew at a rapid pace. Old structures too damaged from neglect during the dark times were razed and new, grander buildings erected in their place. New Romans were welcomed into the fold including Legate John of the IV Legion. His efforts in Rome’s restoration have been crucial and his addition to the Empire great. The Eagle, whose majestic power and grace has been the symbol for the Empire for millenia, was merged with the mythical Phoenix by decree of the Emperor. The Phoenix is eternal, like Rome herself, but from time to time must be devoured by flame in order to be born anew. Like the Empire, the Phoenix arises from the ashes from its consumed self to live again. The fall of Rome, reasoned the Emperor, was her consuming fire, and now she can rise from the ashes stronger than before. At this time the Eastern Roman Empire, known to others as Byzantium, also reasserted itself, claiming its ancestral lands around Constantinople. With great joy the Emperor recognized its cousins and established an Alliance with the East. With the great Pantheon, whose construction began prior to the dark times, at last complete, the Emperor declared the founding of a new city, Carthage, 1.4km to Rome’s north-west. To oversee construction of this new city and development of this new province, Grand Architect Joseph was promoted to Governor of Africa and dispatched to the new city forthwith. As Carthage rose formed from the desert, the Emperor himself took personal charge of the various construction projects still taking place around the Eternal City including the Great Hall, Citadel, and roads extending to Carthage and the Safe Zone. This is in addition to minor projects involving the continued beautification and maintenance of the City and the Province beyond. The Great Migration With both major powers in the Great Northern War nearing complete collapse without any sign of victory a decision was made to release a weapon of terrible design and consequence. Its creator, and indeed its deployer, is not known. What is known, is that shortly after detonation the warm eastern wind turned south and blew bitterly cold. Within hours once green meadows and forests began to brown and die. Crops, livestock, fish and birds, all began to wither and pass away. The Empire’s greatest minds were unable to explain, let alone reverse this decay. With the well-being of his subjects in mind, Emperor DonMegel made the grave decision to abandon the Roman lands and journey further westward to a place unaffected by the Northern plague. The people of Rome traveled for no less than 6 years before the Emperor’s advisers determined it safe to settle. Along this arduous journey, many great men were lost and nearly all of the supplies and riches of Rome exhausted. Indeed, had the refugees been forced to travel further all might have been lost. However, Romans are no stranger to hardship and although this catastrophe served to rob them of their monuments and wealth, they have survived worse and will no doubt arise twice as strong. Third Map History Weary Romans founded the city of Napoli on the coast of the great sea, establishing a firm military foothold with the construction of a mighty Citadel. Although work began slowly, wearied from the long travel as the people were, the pace soon quickened with the addition of Master Craftsman, Drone who made the Citadel a priority. As the fortifications of Napoli stiffened, the Emperor began negotiations with the neighboring Dwarven Empire for expansion of Roman lands. Before long an agreement was reached and the city of Rome herself was declared to the North West of still growing Napoli. Wisely, the Emperor dispatched Master Drone to begin work on the first of many marvels to fill the Eternal City. Work on Rome continued slowly as the ranks of the WRE swelled. Eventually it was decided a reorganization was needed to better utilize Roman resources. An official split was made between the Legion and the Tradesmen with separate responsibilities and commands, although at times both are required to do the work of the other. The fortunes of constant war saw the addition of Sicilia, a small tropical island to the West, to them Empire from which luxury goods such as Mahogany and chocolate are supplied. A more peaceful acquisition was made with the addition of the province of Britannia to the far West. These industrious people welcoming Roman governance with open arms and are sure to provide great strength and wealth to the Empire. Modern History Provinces and Cities Although the Western Empire once spanned the known world today it boasts only one province; Italia with its capital city of Rome and the neighboring city of Napoli. Italia The heart of the Western Empire and the birthplace of the Eastern Empire, Italia is the bosom from which all of Rome emerged. Italia is lush, fertile farm land with small hills and lakes scattered within. Lumber and wheat are by far the greatest exports from this region. The capital of Italia is the Eternal City herself; Rome. The grandeur of Rome is renowned throughout the Empire and the world with visitors staring in awe at its many wondrous architectural marvels. To the South East is the working city of Napoli, the military hub of the Empire. To the North, rising slowly from the hills, is the Eternal City of Rome, the cultural and economic hub of the Empire. Sicilia The island province of Sicilia is relatively undeveloped save for some ruins on the far side of the island. It consists mainly of dense jungle and supplies the Empire’s growing need for luxury goods such as Mahogany and Chocolate. With no cities or natives, Sicilia has no Governor. Britannia The capitol of this island province is the thriving trade center of Londinium. The Britons are an industrious people, extracting a great many minerals from the earth that strengthen the Empire as a whole. The markets at Londinium also attract merchants from around the region, making the island province a vital link in the great Roman economic chain. Britannia is governed by the native Buddydog. During the North Korea vs. the World War, Britannia was ravaged and annexed by the North Koreans. The complete destruction of the II Legion lead to the Governor's surrender. Although occupied by barbarians, the land is still considered Roman and will be retaken. Flaminia Flaminia consists of the Mountain Highlands to the North-East of Napoli. The Grand city of Ravenna is being built as the Capital of the province. Conflicts The War of Haradrim Expulsion B.G.M To the North-West a small band of raiders known as Haradrim (filth) settled without seeking Rome’s blessing. Although Emperor DonMegel graciously offered them the opportunity to Vassal state they refused. It was shortly afterward that the Filth visited atrocities on the Eternal City while her members were away, raiding our store houses, destroying our great works, and wreaking general havoc before sneaking away into the night. Outraged the Empire attempted to bring the filth to open battle but they being cowards refused, choosing instead to raid and pillage again while the good citizens of Rome were away. At last, determined to lay siege to the pathetic earth works the Filth called home, the Emperor himself along with his brother, Magistrate Reyo1911, found the Filth had stripped their “home” bare and fled to parts unknown. Intelligence soon revealed the Haradrim Filth had fled no less than 4,000 blocks east, to the furthest reaches of the world. It was decided their actions could not be forgiven and the sons of Romulus undertook their epic journey across the world. Sweltering deserts bled into endless swamps only to fall into impenetrable jungle but still the brothers pushed on. At last battle ensued and the Filth were easily defeated. The Empire recouped all of its lost items and acquired all of the land vacated back east. Raiders of the Lost City B.G.M During the early days of resurgence Rome was attacked by raiders from lands unknown, calling themselves the Vanguards. Whilst battle raged Rome was pleased to see a dozen warriors from not only Vaenor but also nearby Xeradia come to defend the weakened city. Of these none were more helpful than Nerva of Xeradia who defeated four of the Vanguards in single battle, after which being awarded the title Knight and Protector of Rome by the Emperor himself. In the end diplomacy concluded the conflict with much of Roman wealth again being returned to it with agreements on both sides not to harm the other. Aside from recognizing the bravery and honor of Nerva, the conflict also saw the addition of Xeradia to the Western Empire’s list of allies. Great Northern WarB.G.M It was not until Xeradia, one of the Western Empire’s closest allies, was attacked that Roman fighters were called into action in this most devastating conflict. As the fiendish North Korean’s laid siege to the great fort New Bella, a call went out from Sir Nerva the Brave for Roman assistance. With much of the Legion away on other business, it fell to Joseph, the Governor of Africana and the Emperor himself to head the call for support. Upon arrival, the Emperor of the WRE graciously ceded command of the defense to Sir Nerva the Brave out of respect for his past service to the Empire. After a few moments of preparation, the garrison, including its Roman contingent, sallied forth to repel the attackers. The battle was heated, with arrows, steel and diamond moving too and fro, causing great confusion in the allied lines. Romans and Xeradians alike stood shoulder to shoulder till the last man fell. Although the battle was a loss, honor was to be found in abundance. With Xeradia surrendering soon afterward, the Western Empire’s limited participation in this terrible conflict came to an end. The War of the Rodents As completion of the citadel in the newly founded Naopli neared completion, the Western Empire was struck by a plague of a different sort. A group of self-stylized bandits by the name of PnH assaulted the people of Rome. To give them a name or brand is to elevate them to a position of legitimacy they cannot deserve. These raids continued for some time with many Roman stores being carted away to places unknown. The vermin chose wisely to hide in secret, not revealing their place of refuge, for exposing themselves to the full force of Roman arms would mean certain defeat. After the vanquishing PnH the Western Empire was assaulted by another group of bandits known as the Fiends whose attacks were as effective as they were clumsy. Daily their members loitered about Roman lands and daily the valiant Legion dispatched them. Although losses were suffered by the Empire, far more were inflicted upon the sad, pathetic, bandits. Such was the extent of Roman victory on the field that Imperial coffers actually grew as a result of loot taken from the fallen. Norman-Vaenorian War As war raged between Vaenor and the Dwarven Empire, the Western Roman Empire endured periodic attacks by bandits and the kingdom of the Normans. These attacks were for the most part repulsed but created tension between the WRE and the Dwarves who had allied the Normans and the bandits. Eventually these tensions came to a head when a new Legionnaire over zealously attacked a group of Normans after being fired upon. This lead the Dwarves to not only break their alliance with Rome but to declare war and attack. During the days that followed, the WRE fought valiantly but ultimately failed to protect Napoli which was sacked and occupied by the enemy. Although supplies and manpower remained in abundance for the Romans, the loss of the Emperor’s military commander lead him to seek peace. Fortunately the Dwarves felt the war was not in their best interest and agreed to generous peace terms. North Korea vs. the World North Korea, driven mad by their cultist ideology, declared war on many of the great factions of the server, including the Western Roman Empire. Soon, the Eastern Coalition joined the conflict, declaring war on the sole aggressor. On June 2nd, 2013, the Romans joined with the Coalition forces and attacked the Battlemoat, managing to help the Dwarves capture it with no Roman losses. With their capitol besieged and over run, the rabid moatists took to raiding and pillaging coastal towns and settlements. Without honor, they preyed on the weak and defenseless, taking even food and wool. These coastal raids culminated with the sacking of Britannia and the annihilation of the II Legion. Fearing genocide, the Governor of Britannia surrendered to the North Koreans who promptly annexed the island. Outraged, the Emperor again took to the field at the head of the mighty IV Legion to exact revenge for the baseless slaughter of his subjects. Eventually, on June 15th, the Empire ceded Britannia to North Korea for peace. Knights of Rome From time to time people not of the Empire demonstrate such honor, such integrity, such self sacrifice in the name of Rome that the Emperor bestows upon them a Knighthood. These individuals are referred to as "Sir" and carry all of the rights and privileges associated with an Imperial Knight. Sir Remlap the Generous: For his efforts in preserving Rome during the times of Darkness, and his willingness to not only aide in the Empire's restoration but his abundant good will and generosity towards the Roman people. To him, and the people of Vaenor, the Western Empire owes much. Sir Nerva the Brave: For his gallant and heroic defense of the Eternal City during the Raiders of the Lost City conflict, Sir Nerva is awarded a Knighthood. Sir Nerva, who left the safety of his own lands before any alliance had been formed, defended the still recovering Empire from no less than four attackers. Alone and outnumbered, the valiant Xeradian not only stood his ground but bested his foes, recovering some of the plundered goods and returning them to the Roman people. His bravery and self-sacrifice is not only worthy of a Knighthood, but is an example from which all Romans should strive to emulate and follow. Sir Dux the Great: Dux has proven himself time and time again on the field of battle but his true value was revealed during the sacking of Napoli. Without orders Dux began evacuating the city, ferrying people and supplies to a safe location. If not for his actions the pain felt by Napoli’s fall would have been much greater. We should all aspire to his level of strength and ability. Sir Headcrusher the Loyal: Headcrusher befriending the Romans when their first settlement was but a tower in the woods, has never failed to come to their aide, shedding blood and giving his own life for their protection and prosperity. Even after creating his own nation, he, and his people, continued to fight along side the Legion when there was no benefit to himself. His selfless loyalty alone, without consideration for his great feats of valor, is enough to bestow upon him an Imperial Knighthood.